


Suit and ties

by GUNTREES



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:25:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GUNTREES/pseuds/GUNTREES
Summary: Few can see strings of soulmates, you happen to be able to see them. On the day before your best friends wedding he asks you to tell him if he is connected to her.





	1. Chapter 1

The big day! You were getting married to the woman of your dreams and your best man was your best friend. He was currently fidgeting with his red tie in the front seat, and you were fidgeting at rehearsal because of what was to happen later in the day. Your name is Jake Dillinger and as preciously mentioned you're getting married! Her name was Madi and she was everything to you. You guys had fought and laughed and you were 99.7 percent sure you loved her. You dont talk about that other 0.3%. At times you had felt like you two weren't alike and that you shouldnt be with her, but there was no doubt you loved her more then anybody romantically.

Later today your best friend (a seer) is to give you a session. A session is when he uses his ability to see red strings that connect soulmates together, he has told you he chooses to shut it out because he doesn't really like the idea of soulmates. You call BS, because you know how amazing he is. Anybody would be lucky to have him, and you are hoping you can help. He had told he had no soulmate before but my the way he wrung his hands and winced whenever it was talked about it told you otherwise about the situation. You realized it wasnt his favorite subject and you dropped it often, so whem he had said yes to telling you about Madi and you... Well what else could you say except "Thank you!" And hug him.

Rich Goranski sits in the front row at your wedding rehearsal as you grab him for the session, its a rare gift and you are amazingly excited to see this. Youve known him since highschool and youre extremely amazed at how many people he has helped. He had helped plan the colors for your wedding and helped you even helped you ask Madiline out. You two had been through some tough shit together, especially after he had set your house on fire. You knew him well enough to read his emotions, he was extremely hyper at times and he used this to help anybody he could with all of the energy he possessed. You admired him in a sense, he was completely and utterly happy. Before he asks to take your hands everything kind of slows down and he takes your hands and giving you a quick smile.

When it starts it's honestly underwhelming, he holds your hands and takes deep breaths until it all stops. Like it literally stops, his breathing and moving, his body is almost deadlike and his face drains of color. It's disturbing to see because of his nonstop fidgeting and laughing and all around happy persona. He gasps quickly as if he's drownig and squeezes your hands before the weirdness increases. He opens his eyes half way and you see reflections of red strings but to blurry to make out where, but for sure the red strings are everywhere. It's terrifying to see his almost pink eyes because of the faded strings, the number of black strings in the corners make your heart speed up. Dead soulmates.

He looks down at your hands resting in his and then he looks around. Finally his eyes rest on your wife's room across the hall and his eyes go back to blue as he looks directly at you. "I hope you two are happy together dude!" He says smiling very convincingly, and slapping you on the back before backing up. You are gettingg married to your soulmate, you're getting married! You couldn't be happier, but you fail to notice the sadness and anxiety in his eyes as you walk across the hall. You dont bother to look back as he slumps into a chair. You fail to notice his hands shaking as his eyes go white again and he looks at his wrists and then at you. You're name is Jake Dillinger and it seems there a lot you failed to notice about your best friend.


	2. Chronic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your name is Richard Goranski and you have CHRONIC issues

I'm happy for him. Thats all that seemed to play in your head these days. Images of weddinrg rings and severed black strings, tears and destroyed cakes. Whatever it was fine! You totally werent bothered by the fact youre soulmates with your best friend! Pssh what you? Richard Goranski the flaming bi boy? Nah, okay yeah you were in deep shit.

It was three months out from the wedding when you considered telling Jake the truth, of course you didn't know about the wedding then. Just like everything else about college it was a rushed relationship and wedding, of course seeing as you set the two up together you couldn't say that to them. Especially Jake it would break his heart to know you didn't support him and he would cry then you would cry and it would be a mess.

The strings were never expected, alcoholic father and a chronically sick mother who was never home, Rich wasnt expected to go far in life. When he was eight he had a crush on a girl, he grabbed her hand after she asked him too and he instantly went into his dead form, it was awkward and sweaty now that he looked back on it but it was the first time he had experienced the strings, it had pained him to see a black string. At the time you had no clue what it meant, later you would find it meant her soulmate was dead. After about 20 black threads you go numb and give up, but whatever. You had used your sight 3 times for money and it paid well, if you wanted to see if you and your partner were soulmates? Fifty bucks, finding your soulmate could be up to 200 dollars. Good money

When Jake asked you it was free of course. The only price was your fucking chill, for 1 month your heart was faster and panicked. Every time he brought it up your heart was stuck in a fast and erratic beat, it was awful and you were constantly worried. You could lie to him, but you DEFINITELY couldn't tell the truth. 

Time passed and nothing changed until the reading day, you threw up twice and almost thought about asking to skip saying you were sick, and wouldn't be able to make it. A lie of course it was only nerves and as you paced around fidgeting your hands and moving them through your hair not even remotely ready. You were in a dull rush as you saw the time running to the rehearsal, after sitting down out of breath Jake looked at you and smiled. A smile that could kill, he was obviously just as nervous as you were but his wasn't panicked it was excitement. Damn you wished you had that right about now. 

Your foot tapped for thirty minutes before the rehearsal was over and Jake practically picked you up before running to his room that would be used, tomorrow, for him getting ready. He was smiling bigger then ever before and he sat down with Rich thrusting his hands out. They made small talk about the wedding and last nights football game, that Jake hadn't got to see all of because of "Madi" insisting he stop watching such pointless shows. BS, they had sex he would bet 50 bucks on it easy as pie. 

They were still there, you almost wanted to laugh. Their strings, bright cherry red connected together like two little hearts. He knew his strings were different than most, when you had strings with a seer your string was based with purple and gold threads. Jake had a bright purple, red and gold string all neatly tied around his little finger. When you slip into a session it's always the worst, what they wont tell you is how immensely painful it is, you feel all of the weight of the Earths hopes on your shoulders and it physically breaks you down. So when Jake looks concerned you hurt even more, yes Richard Goranski the small tough kid is in chronic pain most of his life. 

When you jerk your hands away trying to act cool, and it works you smile at Jake and congratulate him telling him you hope he'll be happy. You never directly lie but thats okay, he's happy and as he grabs Madiline and he spins her around and around he's happier then ever. As you sit more defeated and hurt then ever.


End file.
